Picking Up the Pieces
by lostsowecanbefound
Summary: Portlyn, Chad, Sonny, Twani and James all have one thing in common. Broken hearts. And all they're trying to do is pick up the piecess before they fall apart again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. So, I decided to do a sequel to **_**Broken Love**_**. My reviewers encouraged me to a sequel. (Thanks you guys so much- it means a lot!) There's gonna be major drama in here- (then again- every story has good drama) and I am so, so sorry it took me forever to update. But it's TAKS week, and I had to plan the plot, but enough excuses. Here is the 1****st**** chapter. I hope y'all like it. ****:) **

* * *

Chad smiled a bittersweet smile as he studied a picture he held in his hand. It was a picture of him and Sonny at the beach, the sun about to set. That day everyone had the day off and decided to go swimming. Sonny had begged Chad to give her a piggyback ride- only God knows why- but Chad hadn't wanted to. Of coarse he eventually gave in to her, and when she got on his back Nico snapped a picture of them two together. Sonny had a huge smile across her face as she looked into the camera. As Chad looked at her face he felt the familiar aching pain twisting in his heart. He quickly turned over the picture, not able to control the overwhelming sadness he felt. But he knew he did this to himself. He ruined a perfectly good thing…

"Knock, knock." Someone tapped at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" He meant to sound bored but his voice came out hoarse.

"It's me." A voice sweetly called out. _'Portlyn.'_ Chad quickly slid the picture under some papers. He cleared his throat.

"Uhh… Yea?" He snapped._ 'Man I have no privacy.' _Chad thought.

"Can I come in?" Portlyn asked, clearly not taking the hint Chad wanted to be alone.

"Whatever." Portlyn opened the door, flashing him a smile. _'She is so fake.'_ Chad cocked his eyebrows, wondering what she wanted. "What Portlyn?" He asked her tiredly.

"You act as if you don't want to see me." She flipped her hair. Chad ignored the comment.

"Did you need to tell me something?" Chad asked her impatiently.

"What, can't a friend talk to a friend anymore?" She walked over to him. "You looked stressed. Here, let me give you a massage." Chad stiffened as she started rubbing his shoulders. He had a bad feeling about this… But he soon gave in cautiously. "Dang somebody's stressed. Wanna talk about it?" Chad thought for a moment. _'It's not like she'll tell anyone…'_

"Well, there's this girl I care about so much, it hurts. I know it sounds cheesy and all…" Chad blushed, and looked down. Portlyn's gaze softened as she removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Oh my God. Chad Dylan Cooper is in looove." She teased. Chad could feel himself blush a deeper red. He knew he must be the color of a tomato. But he didn't smile, because he knew he couldn't have the girl he loved.

"Yea…" Chad stood up, feeling awkward. He glanced at Portlyn and noticed she had a look on her face he didn't understand. "But I screwed it up big time anyway, so it's no like it matters anymore." He pushed away any thought of him and Sonny getting back together. _'No use getting any false hope.'_

"I know where you're going with this…" Portlyn grinned at him while Chad fidgeted. He felt uncomfortable.

"Ummm…" Chad shot her a confused look. She smiled at him, a glint in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be scared to tell this girl you love her because I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you." Chad looked at her doubtfully, but for the first time he felt a spark of hope that just maybe, Sonny didn't hate him and felt the same way about him.

"What makes you say that?" He looked down at her, suddenly noticing how close they were. He took a slight step back, but then Portlyn took a step forward.

"Because I still feel the same way about you too Chad. I love you." And with that being said, Portlyn closed her eyes and kissed him. Chad was in shock. He froze, unable to kiss her back because all he could think about was Sonny. _'I should be kissing Sonny. This isn't right…' _As Chad was about to pull away, Portlyn wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Even though Chad's heart belonged to Sonny, he found himself giving into Portlyn's kiss. He very slowly wrapped his arms around her waits, remembering how he did this to Sonny when he kissed her. And even though he was kissing Portlyn, he knew he was just using her. He was using her to remember how it felt like to kiss Sonny, how she made him feel like he was in heaven with just a peck on the lips. And he was using her because he felt so broken inside, and he needed Sonny. But she wasn't there, and Portlyn was. Chad tightened his hold on Portlyn, his heart begging him to stop before he made things worse. And he was about to make it much, much worse. Neither of them noticed the doorknob slowly turning…

* * *

**AN: Okay guys- it took me a while, but there's the 1****st**** chap! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's a bit short, I'm workin on makin it longer. So who do you think is going to open the door? Sorry about the slight cliffy… Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Read and Review! :)**

**-Phoebe**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. If y'all haven't read Broken Love, I suggest y'all read considering this is the sequel. I felt like the begging of this chap kinda dragged, but bear with me. So here's the 2****nd**** chapter, hope y'all like it. Read and Review! ****:) **

* * *

Sonny studied a picture of her and Chad when they had gone to the beach. Sonny smiled faintly as she remembered she had wanted him to give her a piggyback ride. She had to beg, but Chad had given in like he always did. Sonny's smile grew soft as she looked at Chad.

'_We were so happy then, what went wrong?'_ Sonny thought. She still didn't understand the whole reason why they broke up. She desperately wanted to talk to Chad, to understand what had gone wrong between them, but she didn't know if she could face him. It hurt so much.

"Hey Sonny." Twani burst into their dressing room. Sonny quickly hid the picture under some sketches.

"Uh, yeah?" Sonny asked, avoiding Twani's eyes. Twani raised her eyebrow. She frowned.

"Oh I was just going to tell you we're not going to do rehearsal today because Marshall caught something."

"Okay." Sonny turned back to her mirror, messing with her hair.

"So what were you doing?" Twani asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just… working on some new sketches." Sonny lied. She wasn't about to let Twani find out that she had been looking at a picture of her ex-boyfriend. She really didn't need any criticism right now.

"Right… then let me see them." Twani held out her hand demandingly, her eyes narrow splits.

"Uh… I'm not done…I'll show you when I'm finished." Sonny stuttered, mentally kicking herself for sounding weak. _'Oh yeah that was real convincing Sonny.'_

"You expect me to believe that when you're always showing me every picture you draw?" Twani scoffed.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders. "Yes…"

"Let me see your sketches." Twani reached for her them, but Sonny was faster and grabbed them, hugging them to her chest.

"NO!" Sonny shrieked as Twani lunged towards her, Twani's arms stretched out in front of her, pushing Sonny to the ground.

"Owww." Sonny moaned, letting go of the sketches, holding her head.

"Ha!" Twani snatched the papers. Sonny pushed Twani back and cringed when she realized Twani had her sketches.

"Hey!" Sonny cried when Twani started going through her drawings.

Twani raised her eyebrows when she came to the picture of Sonny and Chad. She looked up at Sonny, but she looked away.

"This is what you didn't want me to see?" Twani asked incredulously. "You didn't want me to find out that you're clearly not over your ex-boyfriend? Which I knew anyway." Twani smirked. Sonny picked herself up and brushed herself off.

"Is it that obvious?" Sonny sighed as she flung herself across the couch.

"Uh, yeah. A girl can totally tell. So what happened between you guys?" Twani asked curiously.

"I…I don't know." Sonny closed her eyes trying to forget the pain she felt every time she thought about her and Chad.

"So he broke up with you for no reason?" Twani nudged Sonny. Sonny opened her eyes.

"Yup. But… Oh I don't know." Sonny sat up and looked at Twani.

"I wonder if... Never mind." Twani looked away. Sonny narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you wonder?" Sonny could tell Twani knew something. And she wanted, no she needed to know.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Twani! You can't do that to me. Now you have to tell me!" Sonny frowned; wondering what could be so bad that Twani didn't want to tell her. "And besides, I would tell you." Twani sighed.

"…Fine. I was just wondering if it had anything to do with Portlyn…"

"Portlyn?" Sonny asked, confused.

"You don't know?" Twani asked cautiously. Sonny shook her head.

"But… I… Want to know." Sonny said even though she was afraid of what Twani was going to say. Twani hesitated noticing the look on Sonny's face.

"Well, okay. It's nothing really, just that Portlyn and Chad has thing…" Sonny bit her lip. "Like a long time ago though." Twani added quickly. Sonny shot her a look.

"Like how long ago?"

"Well, right before you came. Actually Chad ended things with Portlyn around the time you joined our cast. Portlyn never really got over him and there were rumors about them two. But I'm sure that's totally not the reason you guys broke up." Twani tried to reassure Sonny.

Sonny's throat felt tight. _'What if he really did leave me for her?' _Sonny couldn't even bear the thought of Chad with another girl.

"You love him, don't you?" Twani said softly. Sonny's head jerked up.

"No… Maybe… Yes. But obviously if he did leave me for Portlyn, then maybe this whole time he was just messing with me. What if it was all a game to him? Nothing was a game to me." Twani studied the frustrated, heartbroken girl in front of her. Sonny could feel tears begin to prick at her eyes.

"That's not true."

"Huh?" Sonny turned to look at Twani. She gave her a soft smile.

"Sonny, you should've seen the way Chad looked at you. He would do anything for you. He really cared for you. Anyone could see that. And he still does." Twani said honestly.

"They why did he break up with me? Huh? Because that doesn't sound very caring to me." Twani shrugged.

"Who understands the mind of guys? If you really want to know, just go and talk to him."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Sonny shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It would be…"

"Probably the best thing to do." Twani cut her off. "Especially since you guys still care for each other." She grinned, knowing she was right.

"And how do you know he cares for me?"

"Someone can't get over someone that fast. And have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"You really think I should go talk to him?" Sonny asked hesitantly.

"Yes, now go already!" Twani pushed Sonny again.

"Okay. I'm going!" Sonny stood up and headed for the door. But she paused, and turned around.

"Thanks for being there for me Twani." Sonny grinned.

"Your welcome. But you aren't going to tell a single soul about this- got it?" Twani asked sharply. Sonny rolled her eyes and nodded. She opened the door and headed for the McKenzie Falls set.

***********************************************************************************************************

Sonny took a deep breath as she turned down the hall to Chad's dressing room. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, but she knew that she missed him. She knew that she needed to talk to him. _'Should I really do this?'_ Sonny was tempted to turn around, _'No Sonny. Be strong. Just go and talk to him.' _

She took a deep breath and went up to Chad's door. She raised her hand to knock, but took it back when she heard voices. And not just any voices, she heard Chad's and Portlyn's voices. Sonny's stomach turned queasy. The voices suddenly stopped talking. Sonny took a step forward and put her hand on the doorknob. She slowly turned the doorknob afraid what she was about to see.

She opened the door and froze. In front of her were Chad and Portlyn kissing. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Sonny's eyes filled with unshed tears, her throat tight. Her heart shattered. A small sob escaped her mouth.

Chad pulled away from Portlyn. He immediately dropped his arms when he saw Sonny. His eyes were filled with guilt and regret. Portlyn glanced between Chad and Sonny, confused. Chad took a step toward Sonny.

"Sonny…" His voice was pleading. Sonny backed away from him. She shook her head.

"D…Don't talk to me." She stuttered. Chad stepped closer and grabbed her hand. Sonny jerked her hand away. She turned away quickly.

"Sonny wait!" Chad called out desperately.

But Sonny wouldn't listen. She ran away from him, trying to forget what she saw, but it was like a painful picture burned into her mind. She tried to run away from the heartache, but no matter how fast or how hard she ran; the pain wouldn't leave her.

* * *

**AN: Well there it is. I hope y'all liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. Review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that. Read and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. **

Sonny burst out of the exit and slowed down catching her breath.

"Sonny!" She heard Chad call out to her.

She started walking quickly not wanting to talk to him. She couldn't look at him. She was afraid that if she did, she would look into his eyes and forgive him.

"Sonny, please." Chad had caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to look at him.

"What?" She snapped bitterly.

"Can we talk?" He asked her softly. Sonny scoffed. She looked up at him with such a mixture of hurt and fury it startled Chad. And at that moment Chad caught a glimpse at what he did to her. He hated himself for causing her this pain.

"Fine. You want to talk? Let's talk. Why Chad? Huh? Why? Why did you leave me for her? Your ex-girlfriend that you never told me about." Chad winced. Sonny looked away. "Yeah I heard. Obviously not from you." Sonny's voice got soft. "You know what? I even came over to talk to you, you know, about us."

Chad couldn't believe it. This whole time he had been scared Sonny had hated him, and she had wanted to talk to him. _'I really screwed up this time.'_ He wanted to go back and take back everything, the kiss, the break-up, everything. He just wanted to go back to that time where he was with Sonny, when everything wasn't so complicated. When he loved Sonny and she loved him back.

"Sonny, you don't know how sorry I am…" Chad tried to get her to look at him and when he did he realized just what he did to her. Her eyes were pooling with tears that she didn't want him to see. He couldn't stand the fact that he was the one who caused her to cry, caused her this heartache.

"Why should I believe you Chad? I know how you messed with girls before. I bet this was all a game to you. And the thing is, I cared about you Chad. I thought you felt the same way." Sonny's voice shook.

She looked up at him seeing the flash of hurt across his face. And even after she had said those things Sonny wasn't surprised at the pain written clearly all over him. In fact she had not said those things to Chad, but to herself. Trying to convince herself that he didn't care so she could maybe have the slightest chance to move on. Even if she had to lie to herself.

"Sonny, how can you even say that?" Chad asked softly, his voice strained. "How can you even think it was all a game to me? I know I did things in the past, but you changed me Sonny. I never truly cared about anyone until I met you Sonny." He looked intently into her dark brown eyes.

"Well if you cared about me so much, why did you break up with me?" Sonny asked him.

"Because… Because I was scared. I was scared of pushing you out of my life. I was scared of losing you. And I was scared that through all of that, you would eventually hate me. I didn't mean for the things to turn out like they did. And I never intended to hurt you." He tilted her head to look at him. His eyes pierced hers. He could see that she was wavering. He knew he needed Sonny. And telling her how much he needed her could either save them, or break them. But Chad didn't care. He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Sonny froze. _'He loves me,' _was all she could think. Her heart pounded because she was happy, or afraid. Maybe it was both, she didn't know. But one thing she knew for a fact was that she loved him back.

She wanted to be with him so bad. She could feel herself giving in. Sonny was scared as he leaned in. But Sonny began to close her eyes nonetheless and leaned forward; but someone in the background caught her eye.

It was a delicate figure, and the person leaned against the building. Sonny saw a glimpse of the person's face. It was Portlyn. She was waiting. Waiting for Chad. And suddenly the image of Portlyn and Chad together flashed in her mind. Chad having his arms wrapped around her tightly, Portlyn kissing him. Twani talking about Portlyn having feelings for Chad still and the rumors about the pair. She pulled away from him, the heartache fresh and raw. And then and there she made her decision.

"Well I don't love you." Sonny lied. The look that crossed Chad's face hurt Sonny the most. She couldn't stand to look at him so she turned away.

"How can you say that?' Chad managed to choke out.

"Because it's true." Sonny said softly. With that Sonny turned around and started walking quickly away. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying hard not to sob. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Chad was left standing there with his heart broken. He watched Sonny walk away, taking his heart with her.

* * *

**Okay guys- and there is chapter 3! I'm still not sure how long this story is going to be so im kinda just goin with the flow. :) I'll update as soon as I can. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys- I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. I had writer's block- but now I'm okay. For now. I have the next chapter in my head- I just gotta write it. I wanted to say thanks to ****you guys who shot out an idea. I'm not gonna say if I use your idea in my story. You're just gonna have to find out by reading! And I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing- one of the reasons I probably got over my stupid writer's block- lol. This story is gonna have Twani/Sonny friendship- I really like Twani being there for Sonny. Anyway- I hope you like this chap! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

Sonny closed the door, and leaned against it and closed her eyes. She took a shaky breath, regret filling her body. She slid down, remembering the look on Chad's face when she had lied to him and said she didn't love him. She had hurt him just as much, or maybe even more, as he hurt her.

Sonny heard footsteps and she quickly got off the floor. She ran to her mirror and checked her face. Her hair was slightly mussed; her eyes puffy and red, tearstains on her cheeks, and any fool could see the heartache written all over her face.

"Sonny, how did it go?" Someone opened the door then closed it. Sonny turned around slowly. "Oh my…. Sonny." Twani sighed sadly and shook her head as she studied the puffy eyed girl. "Come here." She sat down and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Sonny walked over and sat next to her. She wasn't sure why Twani suddenly cared, but she really needed someone to be there for her, especially with her family and friends so far away. **(I know in the show her mom is in LA with her, but not in my story. I couldn't really fit her in the story so I kinda cut her out-lol) **

"What happened?" Twani asked gently. Sonny looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"I went to go see him..."

"Well obviously." Twani rolled her eyes. Sonny glared at Twani.

"I wasn't finished. I went to go see him and I caught him kissing Portlyn." She snapped. Twani was shocked at the anger and bitterness in Sonny's tone. She could see that there had been a lot of damage to her friend's heart.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Sonny… Did you talk to him?" Twani asked. Sonny nodded tiredly.

"I kinda ran out when I saw them. To see him with someone else, someone who hates me. It hurt so bad Twani."

Sonny closed her eyes feeling the pain wash all over her again. It kept stabbing and stabbing at her, never letting her forget what Chad did. There was a saying that said the people who love you won't hurt you, but that was entirely not true. Sonny could feel her heart broken into a million pieces, pieces to small to try to put them back together. She opened her eyes and looked at Twani.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. I've been there, believe me." Twani looked down for a moment but forced a smile as she looked back up. "I know Chad would never intentionally hurt you Sonny. You mean so much to him."

"Yeah, so he told me." Sonny swallowed her tears, willing herself not to cry again, no matter how much she wanted to. She had to stay strong.

"So you did talk to him." Twani raised an eyebrow.

"He chased after me when I left." She explained softly.

"Aww. What did he say to you?" Twani asked curiously, noticing the look on Sonny's face.

Sonny looked away, feeling the regret all over again. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands. She didn't want to remember all the pain she caused him.

"Sonny?" Twani asked again softly.

"He told me he loved me." Sonny looked up. She felt the tears threatening to escape again. _'So much for staying strong.'_

Twani looked at her. "I'm guessing that it didn't go so well." She shook her head. "What happened after that?"

Sonny bit her lip, not wanting to recap what happened next. She turned away from Twani and whispered, "I told him I didn't love him."

Twani frowned. "Sonny…"

"I know okay! I know that I lied. I know what I did. I know I hurt him. But I couldn't give in… Not after I saw…" Sonny trailed off. She looked back at Twani, her eyes now dry, but they were full of pain.

"What did you see?" Twani asked slowly and patiently. Sonny shrugged. Twani rolled her eyes.

"I saw Portlyn in the background. She was waiting for Chad..." Sonny looked down. "And, I don't know…"

"That stupid whore." Twani muttered under her breath. Sonny glanced at Twani slightly amused. Twani sniffed.

"What? I never liked her." She shook her head. "You shouldn't back off because of her!"

"Twani they were kissing. You honestly can't tell me has had no feelings for her whatsoever!" Sonny's eyes flared. Her mouth was in a tight line.

"I don't know what goes on in his head. But you can't honestly tell me he doesn't care for you." Twani mimicked. Then she softened her tone. "He told you he loved you. That has to say something on it's own." Twani nudged Sonny.

"I know… I'm just wondering if he cares for Portlyn. I mean, what was going on in his head when he was kissing her?" A tear slowly ran down her cheek.

"I don't Sonny." Twani gave her a hug. Sonny pulled back and gave Twani a weak smile.

"Thanks, but I kinda want to be alone for a while. It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that I'm really tired and…"

"Sure. I have to leave anyway. It's getting pretty late." Twani checked her watch and gasped at the time. "It's 10:00pm!"

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? I bet eveyone already left." Twani huffed.

"Just like them not to tell us that they were leaving." She shook her head. "Jerks." Twani grumbled. Sonny chuckeld, amused. Twani glared at her.

"I'm gonna go." Twani stood up and headed toward the door. She turned back.

"Need a ride home?" She asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna walk later." Sonny said while Twani scoffed.

"Suite yourself. Why would you want to walk when you can drive, I will never understand. In fact I've stopped trying to figure you out a long time ago Sonny. See ya tomarow!" Twani called out behind her as she left.

Sonny sighed as she flopped back on the couch, trying to get comfterble. She didn't know if she wanted to go home, if that's what you wanted to call it. She practicaly lived here in the studio now anyway. She had a small apartment close by, but there was no one waiting for her.

When Sonny and Chad were together he had practically lived with her. He wasn't really close with his family and he could do pretty much whatever he wanted. Including living in his girlfriend's apartment. It wasn't like they had been doing anything, the two were just extreamly close. Besides, Sonny wanted to wait untill marrige untill she did anything.

But all of that was over now. And Chad still had a lot of his stuff at her place. She didn't want to even look at anything that reminded her of it, it triggerd her heart so deepley with so many memories.

Sonny sat back, closing her eyes. She let herself remember; she allowed the momories to flow through her mind. Some from the past, and some that were recently. She rememberd the sunny day at the beach, how happy they had been. But then she rememberd the look on his face when she told him she didn't love him.

And with that image in her mind, Sonny finally nodded off, with a wistful look written across her face.

* * *

Sonny stirred. She slowley opend her eyes. She licked her lips, her mouth felt like it had a sock in it. There wasn't a sound, it was deathly quiet. She shook her head, trying to remember where she was. _'Oh yeah, the dressing room.' _Sonny stiffed a yawn and stood up.

She took a quick look at the clock on her mirror. It read 12:49am. Sonny felt her mouth drop open. _'Oh my God I didn't mean to stay this late. Or this early…' _Sonny quietly gatherd her things, still half asleep.

She opend the door and started heading out. Sonny checked the doors, making sure that everything was locked. When she was sure of herself, she headed out.

Sonny took out her key and opend the door to the quietness of the outdoors. She took a deep breath. Sonny loved going out at night, she loved walking around and seeing everything and how different it was from the daylight. She quickly locked the door and started walking home.

'_Man, when was the last time I walked out this late?' _She frowned when she rememberd the last time she had done this. It was with Chad.

She had dragged him out late at night, even though he didn't want to. She smiled to herself when she rememberd how she had threatened him not to kiss him for a week if he didn't go out with her at night.

Sonny turned, and started walking across the street, consumed in her memories. Chad was always on her mind…

She rememberd how his eyes had bugged out when she threatned not to kiss him…

-FLASHBACK-

'_You don't really mean that.' Chad had declared, looking nervously at Sonny. Sonny raised an eyebrow._

'_Do you really want to find out?' _

_Chad frowned then shook his head slowley. He sighed deepley. _

'_No…' _

_Sonny grinned, knowing she had won. She went over and rewarded him with a peck on his lips. She was about to pull away but Chad pulled her in closer and held on to her waist. He leaned in and kissed her tenderley. Sonny's arms slowley made their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepend the kiss. Chad pulled back and smirked at her._

'_Man Sonny. A whole week without none of this? I think I did you a favor.' He laughed as Sonny slaped his arm._

'_Shut up Chad.' She giggled. _

'_Do we really have to go out tonight? I'd rather just stay in.' He pouted. _

'_Ugg. Stop being such a baby. We're gonna have so much fun.' Sonny looked up at him and blushed as she caught him staring at her. 'What?' _

_Chad gave her a warm look. 'Will it make you happy?' He was looking at her intently, his eyes turning a shade darker. _

'_Yes…' Sonny looked up at him shyly._

'_Then I'm gonna make sure we're gonna have the best time anyone has ever had going outside at midnight. I promise.' Chad pulled her in close. _

_Sonny put her head on his chest, feeling so safe and happy, thinking she had the hottest, sweetest, amazing boyfriend ever. She would never imagine that in a few short months it would all be over…_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Sonny sighed sadly. They did have the best time that night, just like Chad had promised. But she never expected to end like it did…

Sonny heard a car honking frantically as it interupted her thoughts. She jerked around and her eyes grew wide as she saw a red sports car rushing at her full speed. Her heart began pounding. She was about to run, but she knew it was too late.

Sonny suddenly felt evey inch of her body explode with pain. She felt her body fall flat against the road. She bit her lip at the agony. Sonny couldn't even move. In fact she wasn't even sure she would move if she could.

She felt herself slowley go into a trance as she heard distressed voices in the background. Sonny felt nothing as everything went black.

* * *

**So there is Chapter 4! It was pretty long… Did you like it? Sorry about the cliffy at the end… I didn't really like hoe I ended it, it didn't come out like I wanted. Anyway I was thinking of adding in Twani as more of an important character with her own story line going on. Right now she's just the friend. Of coarse Chad/Sonny are gonna be the main characters in the story. So what do you think? In the next chapter we're gonna see where Chad is this whole time…. I'll update as soon as I can! Review Reiew Review! I love them! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's been OVER a month! :O Again- SO sorry. Someone mentioned you can check how many hits you had through traffic- and I didn't know how (I still don't really know how to read it lol) but I kinda know how to read it and I saw how many hits I had- and WOW. Seriously guys- thank you so much. ****:) That's what made me get off my lazy butt and write! Lol. So I hope you like this! **

* * *

Chad stirred. He slowly got up and yawned. He raised his arms and stretched. Why was he so sore? He took a quick look at his surroundings and frowned for three reasons. 1) He wasn't in his room at Sonny's apartment, 2) Chad wasn't even **in** a bed. He was on the couch in his parent's living room, and 3) He had a killer headache.

Chad moaned holding his head in his hands. He gently got up and stumbled to the kitchen, desperately wanting some aspirin. He opened up a cupboard, which was filled with medication. He quickly grabbed a bottle of pills and snagged a cup. He filled it with water and threw the pills in his mouth and chugged the water. He shook his head and put the pills in his pocket. For the first time Chad realized he was wearing the same cloths he had on from yesterday.

_'What happened yesterday?' _Chad thought. He couldn't remember anything form last night. He got a cold water bottle from the fridge and headed upstairs planning to take a shower. The headache was going away.

_'Man those pain pills worked quick.' _

Chad raised his eyebrows when he noticed his door was open. He pushed it further and looked inside. He heard someone sigh. He walked in and saw Portlyn sprawled out all over his bed. He stared at her, wondering how on earth she ended up at his parents house. He knew why _he _was here…

Chad stepped to his bed and stood for a moment looking at the brunette girl sleeping in his bed. He couldn't help but think _'If any girl with brown hair sleeps in my bed in my parent's house, it should be Sonny.'_ The things that happened between him and Sonny slowly started flowing through his mind.

He shook off the pain and poked Portlyn in the shoulder.

"Portlyn." He said. He sounded worn out. He started shaking her.

"Portlyn!" He said louder impatiently. Portlyn jerked her head up. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Chad.

"Huh? Chad? Owwww…" She moaned. "Oh God my head hurts."

"Here." He told her flatly. He handed her the cool water bottle and the pills. "They work fast."

Portlyn did just as Chad did; she chugged the water as soon as the pills were in her mouth.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, her hair a mess and her cloths in wrinkles. Chad just nodded.

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything." Chad stated. Portlyn's smile slipped.

"We - we went to a party…. Don't you remember anything?"She looked up at him, her eyes showing disappointment. Chad shook his head slowly.

"Oh yeah… Refresh my memory a bit more?" He gave her a tired smile and everything in Portlyn squeezed.

"Well after you and Sonny… talked… we went to some party. I don't remember whose. We partied and drank. Which would explain these killer headaches…. Which isn't so bad anymore. Those things work fast!" She grinned again. Chad just looked at her.

"Oh…" He frowned again. _'I've been doing that a lot lately…' _

"How did you end up here?" Chad asked bluntly.

"Well, we were both to drunk to drive and you called a cab and you let me sleep in your room. Dude, you have really bad memory."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Nah I'm just really tired."

"You weren't to tired to make sure I was okay."

"It was nothing Portlyn."

"Really? Because I think it was something. You kissed me yesterday remember?"

"Portlyn…" Chad sighed as his phone went off. He gave her a look and picked up.

"Hey Nico. Dude this isn't the best time…" Chad started off but was interrupted.

"Dude, its Sonny." Chad froze.

"What about her?" He asked, afraid of the answer. His heart stated pounding. He got a sinking feeling this was something he did not want to hear.

Nico took a shaky breath. "Well… She was the last one to leave the studio and she left around 12 something am…"

"Nico just tell me what happened."

"While she was walking outside she wasn't looking where she was going and a car cam and didn't see her and…" Nico trailed off. Chad sucked in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes.

"What the hell was Sonny thinking." Chad asked softly. Nico gave Chad a minuet. He knew that his friend was scared out of his mind.

Portlyn's head shot up when she heard Sonny's name.

"Look, Sonny… She's tough man. She'll make it. She has too…" Nico tried to convince Chad. But it sounded like he was the one who needed convincing.

"I'll be there in 5."

"Okay. We're all here. Dude… Just make it here. Fast okay?"

"Defiantly." Chad hoped he sounded confident when in truth he was terrified. He didn't know how to take it all in.

"Chad what happened?" Portlyn asked softly.

"It's Sonny. A car in the middle of the night hit her. What the hell was she thinking?" He asked angrily, his voice shaking, uncovering his fear. He grabbed a shirt and jeans and walked quickly to the bathroom. He was out under 2 minuets.

"Chad…" Portlyn began.

"Not now Portlyn okay? Sonny needs me." He told her harshly.

Portlyn felt tears pricking at her eyes and nodded. Chad didn't even glance at her. He was vaguely aware that he had probably hurt Portlyn but all of his focus was on Sonny and his need to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

He ran downstairs and snatched the keys and headed outside. He threw his jacket in the car and hoped in. He put the keys in the ignition and turned. The car sputtered for a moment, then died.

"No no no. Not now. Come on baby, work for me." Chad tried again. Nothing. Chad had never felt so helpless in his life_. 'Portlyn's in my bed. Sonny's in the hospital. God Sonny… and this freakin' car won't work.'_ Chad wanted to punch something. He wanted to yell at the world. He wanted to shake his fist up in the sky… Chad took a deep breath. _'Come on dude. Get yourself together. Sonny needs you. Try one more time…'_

Chad turned the key again, and as if feeling his pain and misery the car sputtered back to life. Relief shot through Chad's body.

"I'm comin' Sonny. Hold on." Chad muttered under his breath as he sped out of his driveway.

He drove a fast as he could, not caring that he was speeding. Fortunately Chad didn't see any cops and took advantage of it. If it wasn't under these circumstances Chad knew that he would probably enjoy taking advantage of no cops around, maybe even race a little.

But the fear numbing pain of knowing Sonny was hurt and in the hospital shook Chad to his very core. Sonny was his anchor… even if they weren't together anymore. She was his everything and Chad just couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

Chad was at the hospital in record time. He raced to the front counter. The nurse's eyes grew wide when she saw Chad, but there wasn't a hint of surprise in them.

"Ms. Munroe's room is 216 on the second floor." She told him quickly, seeing how much in a rush he was. Chad shot her a quick smile and took off to the nearest elevator.

"Come on come on." He grumbled impatiently when he was inside the elevator. As soon as it opened he got and started studying the numbers.

'_210, 211, 212, 213, 214, _215_, Twani… Twani!' _Chad saw Twani and stopped. Marshall, Nico, Grady and Zora were there also. Nico stood up.

"Chad…"

"Where is she?" Chad asked, hearing the desperation in his voice.

"They're gonna tell us somethin soon." Twani said softly. Chad took a step back and studied his newfound friends.

Twani's face was pale and her normally perfect make-up was smudged and her hair was mussed. Nico looked beat, Grady looked worried, Zora's spunky personality was replaced with a scared and small little girl, and Marshall had bags under his eyes. Chad knew that he didn't look so hot either.

"When are we gonna find something out?" Chad asked tiredly. He couldn't bear not knowing what was going on with Sonny. He felt as if he didn't know something soon he was gonna burst. As if reading his mind a deep voice full of confidence spoke out behind him.

"Right about now."

* * *

**AN: Okay guys there it is! Now you know what went on with Chad. I was gonna make this longer but I decided to cut it in half. Don't worry, the next chapter is gonna come out soon! I won't make you wait so long. ****:) I wrote this all in a couple of hours- I was in da 'zone' lol. I'm sooo exited for Princess Protection Program Friday!! Yayy! And demi's new CD! Did y'all here her new song? And the Mckenzie Falls mini episodes! Sterling is so cute lol. Did anyone else notice Portlyn wasn't there? I was very upset. Here I am rambling… Anyway I hoped you guys liked it!! REVIEW!!!!! Thanks! –Phoebes **

**P.S- R.I.P: Michael Jackson… :( We lost a great musican and artist today. My God be with his family and loved ones. **

**Also R.I.P: ****Farrah Facuet** **and Ed McMahon this week. Prayers and love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! See? I told you I wouldn't make you wait so long. ;) I hope you guys like this chapter!. And I decided to make a little story line of romance for Twani. Here you guys get to see it. I just started writing and it came out. Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

Chad turned around, startled by the voice. He immediately frowned when he saw who it was.

"James what are you doing here? And you're not the doctor so you have no idea what's going on with Sonny." Chad crossed his arm. His mouth was in a thin line, a sure sign he was _not_ happy.

"I just got here and I saw a doctor go in Sonny's room a couple of minuets ago. And what I'm doing here is being a support to someone." James smirked when he saw the look on Chad's face. Chad opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off.

"Chill I'm not here to ruin your relationship with Sonny. You're way too paranoid Chad. Besides, you did a pretty good job by yourself." James walked around Chad and sat down next to Twani. He put his arm protectively around her. "I'm here for my girlfriend." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Girl-what?" Twani struggled under James arms. "I'm _not_your girlfriend James." Twani looked at him shocked. James raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Just a joke." He put his hand up in defense. "But why did you call me?" He casually out his arms around her again.

Twani sighed; frustrated she couldn't get out of the grasp of James. "I _told_ you to tell Mr. Condor that we were all at the hospital. I was gonna tell Chad but obviously, he's here." Twani tried to get out of his arm again. "Let me go." She squeaked as James just pulled her in closer.

"Twani I don't want to let go. And besides, you need someone to be here for you." James gave her a soft smile.

Twani had to remind her to breathe. That smile brought back so many memories. But Twani quickly pushed them away.

"I have my friends. And if anyone needs anyone right now, it's Chad." Twani glanced at Chad. He looked like a wreck. He had his head in his hands his elbows on his knees. _'Sonny has to be okay. She has to be. What would we do without that annoying to-happy-for-her-own-good ball of sunshine?' _Twani looked up at James. He was staring at her face, he knew something was up. He always knew when something was up.

He took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Twani gulped. _'Stop Twani. Stop right now. Stop thinking how hot he his… Remember what happened with Portlyn…' _Twani shook her head and pulled away from James.

"And even if I needed someone why would I turn to you?" She said venomously.

James eyes flashed with hurt. "Look Twani. I'm just trying to be your friend okay?" He immediately dropped his arms. Twani felt the cool air around her where James arms had once been.

"James I don't think we can be friends." She told flatly.

"Twani I said I was sorry like a million times." He looked at her. She didn't look at him into his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't make up for cheating James." Twani turned away and began to stand up. James flinched. But he quickly grabbed her hand and brought her back down.

"I know Twani. Okay. I get it. We won't talk about it. But I know this whole thing with Sonny is really affecting you. Please don't shut me out. What's up?" James had brought Twani close to him.

Twani took in a slow breath. "This is all my fault."

James looked taken back. "What?" Twani looked down.

"Last night… We were talking. About all this drama with her and Chad… We stayed talking until 10 something… I offered her a ride home but she wanted to walk to her apartment. And I just left her… I should've made her come with me." Twani felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She turned away from James hoping he didn't see. But it was too late.

"Hey hey hey." James took her chin and tilted it back to his face. "I'm sure when Sonny wakes up she won't blame you. I know she won't blame you. Twani, you had no idea what was going to happen okay? It is not your fault."

Twani looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. James sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. Twani didn't pull away, something James was thankful for.

In the back of Twani's mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew it was a bad idea but she needed someone to lean on right then.

"Shhh shhh." James stroked her back reassuring her.

"Are you people here for Ms Munroe?" A tall man in a white coat asked them. He had a nametag that read _Tom_. He had a clipboard and he had short brown hair.

Chad immediately shot up. "How is she? Is she okay? Oh God let her be okay…" Chad licked his chapped lips. Doctor Tom raised his eyebrows and turned to Chad.

"Ms. Munroe is fine. She is a very lucky young lady. She has scratches on her face and she has a lot of bruises and she'll be sore for a while, but that's all the damage. Like I said, she is one lucky girl."

Chad breathed in relief. "When can we see her?" He asked. He had to see Sonny for himself. He wanted to hold her close; he wanted to hear her heartbeat and make sure she was all right.

"You can go in now if you like. But go in softly. She's still asleep." Doctor Tom turned and walked to Marshall.

Chad rubbed his neck and turned around. Everyone had stood up. James had Twani in a tight embrace, and Zora, Nico and Grady were standing together.

"Hey man, you should go see her first. We can wait." Nico nodded toward the door.

"Yeah." Grady shot him a grin.

Chad smiled slightly. "Thanks guys." He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He closed it softly.

Sonny was laying down, her eyes closed. Her hair was spilled out and her face was deathly pale. She had scratches all over her face, and Chad could see hints of bruises on her body. But to him, Sonny looked beautiful.

He walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "God Sonny do you know how bad you scared me?" He muttered. Sonny's eyes fluttered open. Her big brown eyes looked up at him. Chad gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey."

"Chad? What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?" She slowly sat up and looked around. She hurt all over.

"You were walking around at 12 something and got hit by a car. You're still in the hospital. What the hell were you thinking Sonny?" Chad frowned.

"Things you don't need to know." Sonny crossed her arms. "And I'm fine Chad. Okay?" She looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern.

"Sonny, you could've died." Chad looked at her.

"Chad, chill. I'm not dead. This isn't another episode of McKenzie Falls." She rolled her eyes.

"Quit Sonny." Chad told her sharply. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Quit what?"

"Quit acting like this is nothing. You could've died. And where would that leave me? Huh? Sonny do you realize how much I… How much I love you?"

Sonny bit her lip, remembering their conversation form the day before.

"And don't you dare tell me that." Sonny's head shot up, her eyes filled with guilt.

"Say what?"

"That you don't love me. Because I know you do." Chad smirked at her. Sonny glared at him.

"You can't tell me what I feel." She said. Chad leaned in close to her face.

"I don't have to. I can see it in your eyes Sonny. You love me." Chad grinned at her. Sonny didn't look at him in the eyes. "See, I'm right." Chad sat back. His eyes softened when Sonny looked up at him.

"Can we come in now?" Zora peeked her head through the doorway. Sonny turned away from Chad and smiled at her.

"Yeah! Come in guys!" She called out. Twani, James, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Marshall made their way into the room.

"Are you okay Sonny?"

"You scared us Sonny."

"Man am I glad to see that you're okay."

"Thank God you're okay Sonny."

"Nice to see you again Sonny."

"I brought you some cheese Sonny."

Sonny burst out laughing at all the voices that swirled around her. They all grinned, all realizing that they missed her perky laugh.

"Glad to see you guys missed me." Sonny grinned at them.

"You gonna be okay?" Twani asked her softly. Sonny looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah. I feel fine." Sonny noted how close James stood next to her friend. "Hey James." Sonny shot Twani a look and Twani blushed. Sonny gave her a we're-gonna-talk-later look.

"Sup Sonny. I'm glad to see you're not dead." James grinned at her.

"Yeah me too." Chad said softly. Sonny looked at him and tentatively smiled.

"Sonny you're gonna have to rest until you get better, okay? Which means no So Random! For now, okay?" Marshall told her.

Sonny's face fell. "Okay… Wait- you didn't call my mom, right?" Sonny looked up at them. Marshall coughed.

"Umm… did you want us too? We were focused on you and…" Marshall started.

"Oh no it's okay. I really don't want my mom knowing any of this. She'll make me come home for sure." She said relieved.

"Well, uh, okay then. No mom calling unless you say so." Marshall smiled at her. "Glad to know you're okay kid."

"Thanks Marshall." Sonny sat back and sighed.

Doctor Tom came in the room. "Hello Sonny. I'm Doctor Tom. How are you feeling?" Sonny waved her hand.

"I'm fine. Can I go home now?" She asked quickly.

"Nope. Sorry kid, it would be best to have you here at least one night. And it's time for your shots." Sonny's eyes widened.

"Um, okay..." She said uncertainly.

"I think we should all get going. When can she go home Doc?" Marshall turned to Doctor Tom. Doctor Tom raised his eyebrows at his new nickname.

"Tomorrow." Doctor Tom left the room quickly.

"Well, come on kids. Let's go." Marshall patted Sonny's arm and all of her friends said bye to her except for Chad who sat next to Sonny on her bed. Twani lingered back.

"I really am glad your okay Sonny." Twani said sincerely. Sonny looked up and saw something in Twani's eyes… was it… guilt?

"Thanks Twani. Oh, and we're so talking about James later, okay?" Sonny smiled slyly at her. Twani paused then rolled her eyes as she headed out.

"There isn't anything to talk about." She grumbled. Sonny laughed at her comment, especially when she saw James waiting for Twani outside her door.

Sonny felt someone put their arm around her. She turned and saw Chad looking down on her. Despite the warning bells in her mind, Sonny smiled.

"Shouldn't you get home?" Sonny cocked her head to the side. Chad grinned.

"And leave you here to fend for yourself against that mean Doctor with huge needles? Not a chance." Sonny looked toward the door.

"Are they really huge?" She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"No not a chance Ms. Munroe. Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper here is trying to be your hero. Not bad Mr. Cooper, not bad at all. Long name you got there." The Doctor grinned at them. Chad chuckled while Sonny giggled.

"So you two together or something?"

"Well… uh… um…" Sonny stuttered. "Not really." Chad just smirked.

"Well, you two look mighty comfortable in that position…" Doctor Tom raised his eyebrows.

Sonny squirmed but Chad just held on to her tighter.

"Well, all right Sonny. Time for your shots." The doctor pulled out a needle and looked at Chad.

Chad got off the bed and shrugged at Sonny.

"No!" She hissed. "Don't leave me." She eyed the needle nervously. Chad smiled as she grabbed his hand.

When the doctor gave her the shot Sonny's face grew pale. She grabbed onto Chad's hand for dear life.

"It's okay Sonny." Chad murmured in her ear while he stroke her hand.

"See, there now. Was that so hard?" The doctor smiled at her when he noticed that she still hadn't let go of Chad's hand.

Doctor Tom looked at Chad and Chad just nodded. Doctor Tom did a small wave at them and turned around and left.

Sonny turned to Chad, not letting go of his hand and shrugged. "Needled have always scared me… ever since, well, you know." Sonny shrugged. Chad nodded and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Chad kissed the top of her head and climbed back in the hospital bed with her and put his arms around her.

"You know, yesterday seems like a lifetime ago. I don't think I could've faced you, after you know." Sonny looked down. Chad sighed deeply.

"What were you doing that late anyway? Do you know how scared I was when I got the call?" Chad frowned and hugged Sonny tighter.

"I'm here now Chad. And I'm not going anywhere. And I was walking… thinking." Sonny shrugged and leaned against Chad.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Chad asked Sonny, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't know yet." Sonny looked up at him and gave Chad a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't know…" Sonny grinned and rested her face in his neck. Chad smoothed down her hair. Chad knew how lucky he was to have Sonny in his arms right now. Maybe, just maybe they could go back to before.

* * *

**AN: So there you go guys! I wrote in all today, and I hoped you guys liked it! And no- this is not the end. I decided to give a little fluff. Besides- Chad and Sonny need a break because there's more drama that's comin up that I wonder if they can handle…. :O** **So what** **do y'all think of Twani and James relationship so far? Believe me, they're gonna be mixed with some drama too. Haha. I saw Princess Protection Program- the BEST movie that Disney has come up with!!! Which reminds me, People have been saying Demi and Selena aren't as close anymore. And now demi's new bff is miley or something… :/ I think that demi and selena are ALWAYS gonna b bffs… u can have more than 1 bff of coarse but I think they have a special friendship- ya know? Thought? Comments? Anyway- way off topic here… hehe. I love that u guys favorite this story and all- I get so many alerts- but please please PLEASE review!!! It means the world!!! Thanks! -Phoebe**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay Okay! Shoot me!! Im soooo sorry its been like what…? Over a month?? I'm horrible at updating!! It's just that I have so much going on… Band, Homework, Weddings, School… :/ Its hard to keep up. But ANYWAY here's it is! Hope y'all like it! :D**

* * *

Chad slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't remember where he was. He opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed in a roomy hospital room. Everything suddenly started flooding back.

He quickly looked to his right. Sonny was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. She was turned to him, he noticed that she had some color back in her face. Chad could hear her steady breathing. There was a loose strand of brown hair on her cheek. He quietly brought his hand over her face and brushed it behind her ear.

Sonny's eyes fluttered opened. When she saw Chad a slow smile started to spread across her face.

"Hey you." She grinned as she began to sit up. Chad smiled softly.

"Hey. You sleep okay?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah. You?" She cocked her head.

"As well as I could sleep in a hospital bed." Chad snorted. He shot a grin at her. "You know we were really worried about you yesterday Sonny." He said, looking at her.

"Yeah you told me…." Sonny looked down. "So what was that between James and Twani?" Sonny asked, quickly changing the subject. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"…. I don't know. Didn't they date before?" He replied, playing along. Sonny nodded and looked back up at him.

"Yeah I know Twani had strong feelings for him. But he screwed up big. Twani never gave me details. But I know she was upset." She shrugged. "I'll talk to her about it later."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chad called out. Doctor Tom walked in and flashed them a smile.

"How's my patient this morning?" He asked walking towards Sonny and checking her.

"Ready to go home." She flashed him a grin. "I feel fine. A little sore but I really really wanna go home."

The Doctor hesitated. "Well we're going to need someone to watch over you for a while until you're completely fine okay? Do you know anyone?"

Sonny opened her mouth to reply but Chad beat her to it.

"Yeah me." Chad grinned. Doctor Tom looked at Sonny.

"Excuse me?" Sonny frowned. "I'm supposed to choose who gets to watch over me."

"Like you would want anyone else to watch over you." Chad smirked. "Besides, I practically live at your place. We can do what we always do when…."

"Chad! Shut up!" Sonny turned bright red. Doctor Tom raised his eyebrows with an amused grin.

"Well then I guess it's settled. Mr. Cooper I'll give you some medication in case she feels any pain, which you will Ms. Munroe." He turned to Sonny then back to Chad, "Alright?"

Chad nodded. "Sure thing Doc." Chad smirked as he looked at Sonny. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"And you can leave today Ms. Munroe. I'll go get the medication." The Doctor saluted at Chad and walked out the door.

"I like that dude." Chad nudged Sonny. She snorted.

"I can't wait to go home." Sonny got of the bed and stood up. She wobbled for a moment. Chad quickly reached over and grabbed her arm.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. Sonny took in a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you should stay another day… " Chad said.

"No. I really wanna go home. Can you just help me?" She looked up at him. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. You can let go now." Sonny chuckled. Chad frowned as he let her go.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up and down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I need to change." She nodded to her cloths on the chair. Chad smirked and sat back on the bed.

"I'm not stopping you." He grinned. Sonny cocked her head to the side.

"Out Cooper." She pointed to the door. Chad pouted.

"I promise I'll be good!"

"I don't think so. Out." A smile tugged on her lips.

"Fiinnee…." Chad stood up and made his way to the door. He went out, then paused for a moment. He popped his head back in. "But…" He got cut off as Sonny through a pillow at his face. "Ooof!" Chad grunted. "Fine fine. I'm gone!" Sonny laughed as Chad closed the door.

She grabbed a shirt. It was yellow. There was a black vest and some black skinny jeans and yellow converse. Her two favorite colors. She found some jewelry and her makeup bag with a brush. Her best friend knew exactly what she would have picked. Right down to her favorite converse. "Thank you Twani." Sonny smiled to herself.

Sonny had grown distant to her friend Lucy. It had been easy at first keeping in touch, but one of then had changed. And it wasn't Sonny. Lucy hadn't even been the one to move to Hollywood. But ever since Lucy hadn't been the Lucy Sonny had known, Twani had started being there for her when Lucy wasn't. They had been growing much closer. Even if Twani didn't want to admit it.

Sonny went to the restroom and changed. She studied her body. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. She sighed as she put on her shirt. Sonny closed her eyes and flinched at the pain.

She turned to the mirror and hummed to herself trying to forget about the soreness. Her thoughts started turning to Chad. _'Why is it that I always think about him?' _Her thoughts turned to the things that have happened the past three days.

It never ceased to amaze her how their relationship could change in a moment. It was like a roller coaster, she never knew what was around the corner. _'Is that even a good thing?'_ She asked herself. Sonny sighed.

The other day she hadn't wanted anything to do with him… or she wanted to _want _not to do anything with him. But now, it didn't seen to matter. Sonny sighed. She didn't know what mattered and what didn't anymore. They were acting like everything was okay. But Sonny _knew_ it wasn't. They would have to talk.

She finished applying her lip-gloss, teased her hair and put everything in the little bag. She walked out of the restroom and took one last look around the hospital room. She couldn't imagine herself in that bed, unconscious. She didn't want to imagine it.

"Hey you ready?" Chad opened the door.

"Yeah…" Sonny said, not turning to him.

"Chad walked in. He leaned against the wall. Sonny turned around and gave him a small smile.

Chad's breath caught in his throat. The sun was shining behind her back giving her a warm glow. Her hair was in waves and flowed below her shoulders.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sonny's hand flew to her cheek. Chad shook his head. He quickly coughed.

"Uh… No. No. Sorry." He shot her a sheepish grin. Sonny smirked.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper _blushing_?" Sonny grinned at him, expecting Chad to retort.

But he didn't retort a cocky answer as he usually would. Instead, he started walking slowly up to her. Sonny's grin slipped off her face. He stood in front of her and looked down at her face. Sonny looked up at him with her big brown eyes, causing Chad's heart to start thumping like there was no tomorrow.

_'God, how could I ever have let her go?'_ Chad cautiously brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it. Sonny closed her eyes. He lowered his head and touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. For everything stupid I've ever done. God you have no idea how sorry I am…" Chad told her softly, his voice full of regret.

"Chad… I…" Sonny sighed. She opened her eyes and licked her lips. She took a step back. "You know, I was thinking in the bathroom, how…. A lot of things don't seem to matter anymore. But they do. You know right now I don't even really remember why I was mad at you." Sonny shrugged. Then she sighed again. "I'm not sure of myself right now. But one thing that I'm sure of is that this is not the time to talk." She looked up at him.

"Okay." Chad nodded slowly. He looked back at her forced a smile. "When you're ready." Chad sighed.

"Ms. Munroe?" Doctor Tom popped his head through the doorway. They turned around. "We're ready for you."

* * *

**AN: Yayy!!! I got the 7****th**** chapter out! It's just been sitting here and I haven't put it out so…. IM SORRY!!! It's not as long as I wanted to have it but I decided just to put it up there. There's still so much I want to write and no matter how long I take to update this- Don't worry- I'm NOT going to stop it unless I write a note. So keep looking forward to new chapters! They're bound to come sooner or later. ;) now… REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!!!! (btw I saw the wizards movie yesterday and I LOVED it!! Who loved it to??)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: If you want to kill or hurt me I COMPLETELY understand. I haven't updated forever and I am soooo sorry! I've been incredibly busy with band, and trust me, high school isn't do easy on me. But anyway I've been really busy but I'm here now!! Again- SUPPEERR sorry I haven't updated in forever. :( here's chapter 8!**

* * *

Sonny laughed as Chad sang loudly off key with the radio. He bopped his head to the music as they drove happily on the road.

"Chad never, ever do that in public!" Sonny giggled as Chad stopped and shot her a fake look of hurt.

"Why Sonny, that hurts." Chad pouted. Sonny chuckled and shook her head.

"Eye's on the road buster. I don't feel like going to hospital again right after I got out." She flashed a quick grin at him.

"Trust me Sonny, as long as you're with me your going to be safe. I promise." Chad looked at her.

Sonny locked eyes with him. ' _I really hope so Chad, I really really hope so.'_

Chad pulled to the huge mansion that had everything. It was supposed to be his home, it had everything he could ever want. But the only home he had ever known was a small apartment no bigger than a room in his house. Yet he missed it. Sonny shot him a confused look.

"I thought we were going home."

_Home, our home. Not her home... Our home… _Chad smiled at her.

"I gotta get some stuff first. Come on." Chad parked the car and got out, going around and opening the door for Sonny.

"Wow Chad. Such a gentleman today." She winked at him, causing him to blush slightly.

"Come on." He grinned and grabbed her hand, just like it used to be.

Sonny smiled at the familiar feeling of her hand in Chad's. She missed the little things like this, but she never really knew how much until now.

They made their way into the huge house. Chad quickly opened the door, practically dragging Sonny inside.

"You want something to eat before we hit the road?" He asked nodding towards the kitchen. Sonny looked over his shoulder and shook her head.

"Nah… I'm not hungry. Just grab you stuff and..." Sonny trailed off as her gaze narrowed.

"What Sonny?" Chad turned around, and his heart dropped as he saw a girl standing on the staircase. He glanced at Sonny, the look on her face was a mixture of fury and hurt. He turned back to the girl who was smirking.

'_Damn. This is so not good.'_

* * *

**Okay… So it's incredibly short. Sorry! But I had to get something out there! And I promise the next chapter will at least be a decent size. I'm not to proud that this chapter is short. :/ I'm working on the next chapter and I promise I will make it up to you! REVIEW!**

**P.S- I have a new story called 'All's fair in Love and Aliens' for Ben 10. Check it out! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: SORRY it's been such a long time! :/ Like I said- iv been incredulously busy and I'm sorry! But please read on! :D**

* * *

Tawni sighed as she went to the door. She looked through the peephole and inwardly groaned as she saw the one and only James Conroy at her door. She paused and slowly opened the door. James grinned at her. Tawni eyed him wearily.

"Do you need something James?" She crossed her arms.

"Well… uh… I was just wondering if uh… You wanna go get frozen yogurt or something?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Not really." Tawni said flatly. James' smile faltered. "And goodbye." She gave him a big fake smile and closed the door in his face.

James' stared at the door, dumbfounded. _'Damnit this is going to be harder than I thought…' _He knocked on the door again.

"Tawni come on…" He sighed. James frowned and said loudly, "I know you can hear me!" No response. He grinned and said loudly once again, "Tawni, I'm leaving now. But I think you're gonna see me real soon." James whistled and spun around, walking down the hallway.

Tawni's back was pressed against the door, hearing him leave. She closed her eyes and banged her head several times.

"Why me why me why me?" She whined. She stayed there for a moment, wondering why on earth she felt a slight spark of happiness that James hadn't given up yet.

Tawni suddenly heard a vibrating noise. She quickly checked her pockets, then realizing that she didn't have her phone with her, she sped to the location of the noise. She paused and when the noise got louder. Her eyes darted to the drawer of a very expensive looking nightstand. The vibrating suddenly stopped. Tawni made her way to the nightstand and jerked the drawer out. And there was her sparkly- bedazzled very pink phone. Tawni grabbed it, but then she noticed something under her phone.

It was a picture. It was worn around the edges. Twani closed the drawer and went to sit down on the couch, studying the old photo. It was of her and James. She briefly remembered that day. Tawni had met James' mother for the first time. She also remembered his mother capturing them in lip-lock, claiming "It for the kids!" It was a sweet picture, with one of James' arm around Tawni protectively while the other was holding her hand. They were sitting down on an old, worn couch.

Tawni bit her lip. It was times like these where she wondered where the James she once knew had gone. The sweet and caring James. The James that was her first true love. The James that would blush like a little boy when his mother scolded him. The James that would laugh so hard he would pee in his pants when watching America's funniest home videos. The James that she loved and trusted.

Not this distant, cool person he had become. This guy that was a player, knowing her could get whatever girl he want, and doing so. Also becoming a cheater. A cheater that broke her heart.

Tawni stared at the picture a moment longer before gingerly placing on the side. She checked her phone, her heart beating just a little bit faster as she read it:

From: James

_I__'m not gonna let you go._

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SOMMY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

The room was tense. Chad glared at Portlyn as she came down. Sonny stiffened upas Portlyn started walking toward Chad. She batted her eyelashes and walked up too to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Chaddy what took you so long?" She said sweetly, smirking at Sonny. He pushed Portlyn off quickly.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He hissed angrily. Portlyn frowned innocently.

"Well we had so much fun last night I thought we could do it again." She grinned wickedly and tried to put her arms around his neck again, Chad pushing her off giving the other girl a desperate look.

Sonny unfroze as she watched the scene unfold around her. She was disgusted, so she turned around and walked toward the kitchen ignoring Chad's calls. Sonny bit her lip, half knowing that Portlyn was trying to make her angry, the other half wondering what had happened the night before and wondering if she really wanted to know.

Chad, watching Sonny retreat, cursed and pushed Portlyn off again.

"What the hell is your problem?" He said furiously. Portlyn narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me for doing you a favor _Chaddy_." Her voice laced with sarcasm.

"A favor? I don't know what your definition of a favor is but I don't need any favors from you." Chad said angrily. "Now Sonny probably thinks that…"

"We did the dirty?" Portlyn smirked. Chad scowled.

"I'm trying to get her back Portlyn and you're really not helping." Chad shook his head. Portlyn came close to him and said softly,

"Next time you want to get your ex-girlfriend that you screwed over to love you again- here's a little tip. Don't go around kissing girls right in front of her." Portlyn's eyes flashed angrily and she spun around and slammed the door as she left.

Chad sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. _'How the hell do I get myself in these messes?'_

* * *

**AN: Sooo… not as long as I wanted but I hoped you enjoyed it! Now you're getting a little peek into James and Tawni! :D Yayy! And poor Chad! Stupid Portlyn why do you have to screw things up? Ugh! Haha REVIEW!!!! please? :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay. Just kill me. Okay? I fully give you permission to kill me. I am absolutly horrible at updating. And I promise I'll try to be better at it, it's just I'm having less and less time. SO sorry. And I'm trying to keep these chapters long, but if they come out short, im sorry! But please, read on! :)**

* * *

Portlyn walked furiously out the door. She slamed the door of her car and her tired screeched as she left.

_'I hope I left marks on his stupid damn drive-way.' _She thought angrily. She even became more angry when she felt something wet on her cheeks. Why did she have to care so much? He loved Sonny. And obviously he didn't give a damn about her. So why the hell did she _care_ so much?

Portlyn drove and drove. She didn't want to go back to the studio. She needed to go to somebody. But she didn't have anybody to go to.

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

James knocked on Twanis door for the second time that day. Twani opend the door and James was slightly taken aback with the look on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked furiously. James opend his mouth in confusion but Twani didn't give him a chance to answer. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him inside her apartment, slaming the door.

James cocked his eyebrows. "I just love being pulled and everything. Thanks Twani. I'm pretty sure you dislocated my elbow." He said, rubbing his arm.

Twani glared at him. James turned around, seeing if there was someone behind him.

"Yup you're glaring at me…" He turned back around and smiled sheepishly. "Ummm…" He said, feeling slightly uncomfterble. "Is there a problem?"

"YES there's a problem!" James flinched.

"Well uh… wanna tell me what the problem is?" He raised his eyebrows. Twani scoffed and raised her eyevrows. James stood there blankly.

"Oh my God guys are so clueless!" Twani said, throwing her arms up in the air. She went to the couch, grabbed her phone and came back, holding her arms out.

James stared at her phone, knowing what was coming.

"Don't send stuff like that to me James." Twani said calmer tone. She looked up at him. James stepped closer to her.

"Or what?" He moved to a point where he was almost touching her.

Twani was frozen. He was was so close. His breath tickling her, tempting her. She gulped, hating that he could still make her feel like this, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"What are you afraid of Twan?" He asked, slowly getting closer and closer to her.

She looked deep into his eyes. James' eyes were soft and dark, wanting, needing her.

Twani noticed him looking at her lips and didn't move as he got closer. His eyes closed and Twani felt his lips on hers. Soft and gentle.

Twani closed her eyes and kissed him back. His arms slowly went around her waist and he held on to her.

Twani felt like she had been missing something until this very moment. Like a piece of her was missing, but now she had herself again. She knew that James was bad for her. She knew that he ripped her heart out and shreaded it into a million pieces. But Twani let her arms go around his neck because she needed this. She didn't care. And just for a moment, just for a moment she felt whole again.

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

Chad had his shoulder bag over his arm and walked outside, looking for Sonny. He found her sitting on a bench in the huge garden the Coopers had in their backyard. Chad cautiosly made his way toward her. He wasn't sure where he placed with her and he just hoped he _had_ a place with Sonny at the moment.

Sonny heard him behind her and didn't bother to turn around. She didn't really want to look at him.

"Sonny…?" He asked. He mentally prepared himself for yelling, screaming, tears, anger, anything. She turned around and Chad flinched slightly. She didn't say anything.

"Yeah?" She cocked an eyebrow, a bored expression plasterd on her face. Chad stared at her for a moment, wondering what was going on.

"What?" Sonny asked slightly annoyed.

"Well… it's just that I thought that… Well you know the whole Portlyn thing… And uh…" Chad babbled.

"You thought what? That I would scream at you, cry or something?" She raised her eyebrows, knowing she was right.

"Nooo…" Chad chuckled nervously.

"Guys are so concided." Sonny rolled her eyes and turned away again, frowning when Chad couldn't see her face anymore.

Sonny was angry. Of _course_ she was angry. She loved Chad. But Sonny was tired of it. She was tired of feeling sad and angry and _hurt_. Even if she did love him. If this is what came with love, she wonderd what kind of love was that.

"So you're really not mad?" Chad asked softly, sitting closely next to her. Sonny forced a small smile and looked at him.

"Why would I be mad Chad? It's not like we're together or anything, and we most likely won't be so it doesn't matter. Besides I don't care." Sonny said cooly, not meeting his eyes. "I'll go wait in the car." She got up and started walking, not once turning back.

Chad stared after her. He felt like Sonny took a knife and stuck it through his chest. He would have rather had her yell and scream at him. Because at least then, she would had felt something. She would have cared.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Again, short but sorry! And I think I might have to be cutting back on my chapters because I won't have enough time… Sooooooo sorry! But I liked it lol. Things got a little intense for Twani and James there didn't it? And Sonny… oh boy. Give me your thoughts please! REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay okay, I do this often and Im SORRY for not updating. :/ But I'm always so busy! But summer is coming! Maybe I'll have some time! :D And btw thanks you guys for telling me how to spell TAWNI's name. LOL. I have to keep reminding myself and if you see is mis-spelled again, let me know. And sorry it's a bad habit. Anyway I hope you guys like this! :)**

* * *

James held Tawni in his arms tightly and then suddenly, she was gone. He frowned and opend his eyes, his arms falling to his sides. Tawni was standing in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you pull away?" He asked, confused. Tawni raised her eyebrows disbelieveingly.

"Why did I pull away? I think the question is why didn't I pull away sooner. Ugh!" She glared at him, crossing her arms. James smiled slowly.

"Well _I_ for one think _you_ didn't pull away because you still have feelings for me." He grinned triumphantly. Tawni scoffed.

"Not really. It ment nothing." She rolled her eyes. James frowned.

"Nothing?" He aksed, his voice going slightly softer. Tawni hesitated inside, but she dared not flinch on the outside.

"Yupp. Nothing." She shrugged and walked to her purse, turning away from him, not wanting to see the look on his face.

Her hands were shaking, because she was angry or scared, she didn't know. Maybe it was both. She took out her mirror and re-applied her favorite lip gloss. She was definatly angry. She was angry that she had given in so easily after what he'd done to her.

She absolutly hated how James made her feel. She hated how he could make her feel complete even after all this time. How for the first time in a long time, she felt something out of the ordinary for someone. For _James_. After _one_ kiss, she was back to the naïve little girl, giving her all and in return getting her heart back ripped into broken pieces.

Tawni caught a glimps of the photo that she had been looking at earlier. Her bitterness came back. The anger, the sadness at what James had done to her. She knew that what she was doing was so stupid. She was setting herself up for heart ache all over again. And she didn't know what to do about it.

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

Portlyn drove around and around, not going anywhere. She drove untill she saw the park. She hesitated, but drove into the curve at the last second. She drove into a secluded area and parked. She sat there, not knowing what to do. Portlyn wiped away the stray tears that she kept finding on her cheek. She pulled down the mirror and groand as she caught sight of herself.

_'God, I'm such a mess.' _She thought to herself. She grabbed a tissue and wiped off her running makep. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and sat back, closing her eyes, wishing she could escape.

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

Chad slowly walked outside. He saw Sonny sitting in the passangers seat, staring off, looking at nothing. Chad grabbed his bag and walked towards the car. He opend the door, threw his bag in and sat down. Sonny didn't even glance at him.

"Um, you wanna get something to eat?" Chad asked warily. Sonny looked at him and shook her head.

"I just wanna get outta here." She sat back and closed her eyes. Chad stared at her, and then started the car.

'_It's not like we're together or anything, and we most likely won't be so it doesn't matter. Besides I don't care.' _Sonny's words came back to Chad as he drove. He glanced at her. She was fast asleep, unknowing of the pain Chad was trying to push away.

Each word hurt, but the words _'.. I don't care.' _Were the hardest to hear. Chad didn't know what he was gonna do if Sonny didn't care. He knew that deep down, Sonny cared. She had to. But he also knew she was tired of it all. He didn't want her to give up on them. He knew he was gonna have to work his hardest to convince her that they were worth the fight.

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

James walked to Tawni, and grabed her shoulders slowly turning her around.

"Tawni…" He said softly, his hands finding their way into hers. She looked up at him.

He looked at her with regret and hope. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Tawni, I really want you to…"

"Don't say it." She interupted him. She shook her head. "Don't say it." She bit her lip, her voice wavering. She started pulling away from him, but James only pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. I won't say it babe." They stood like that for a long time. One, ready to give his all, and one keeping her heart locked for everything she had.

**_SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY WITH A CHANCE SONNY _**

Chad and Sonny finally arrived at the apartment. He shut off the engine, and opend the door. He got the luggage and put everything inside. He went back to the car and relized that Sonny still hadn't awakend.

He tried nudging her. She didn't move. He decided that he didn't want to bother her and he slowly grabbed her. He carried her bridal style into the apartment.

Sonny slowly opend her eyes. Chad smiled down at her.

"Chad… what are you doing?"

"I am taking you to the apartment. What does it look like I'm doing?" He grinned at her.

"Well… I'm awake now. You can let me down."

"Nah." He smiled. Sonny yawned, too tired to sleepy to argue with him. She settled into his arms.

"That medicine they gave you earlier must've really made you tired." He smiled, content with Sonny in his arms. She didn't answer.

He walked in and closed the door with his foot. He led her to the her room, and layed her down softly in her bed. Sonny opend her eyes sleepily.

"Come here." She told him as he was about to leave Chad hesitated but sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She looked at him, sincerity in her eyes. Chad shrugged.

"You know I'd do anything for you Sonny." He told her. Sonny just smiled half- heartedly.

"I really would Sonny. You know that right?" He scooted closer to her. She leaned on him, and nodded. She wraped her arms around him slowly. Chad hugged her and they layed down. He stroked her back.

"I care Chad." Sonny fingerd circles on his chest. He looked at her. "I was just… I don't know. But I care. A lot more than I should." She looked up at him. They touched foreheads.

"I love you Sonny." He said softly.

"I know." She answerd. "I know."

_'I know because I love you too.' _

* * *

**AN: Soo… this was all written TODAY! Woo! I'm sorry it's not as long as the last chapter. :/ I'm working on it! How did y'all like it? I really do like to know y'alls thoughts on the characters and such. So PLEASE review! **


End file.
